


Salacious

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang gets more than he bargained for when he allows Lady Bei Fong to talk him into going to an exotic dancing club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salacious

Avatar Aang had never felt more salacious than he did at this moment. It was an odd feeling – he was no means the most pious man on the Earth, but he did have a moral image to uphold and he was sure that he would not achieve that sitting in an exotic dancing club. Emphasis on the exotic. The club was dimly lit throughout except for the round platform in the middle of the room which positively blazed with laterns. And for good reason, Aang thought as he watched a young woman in not much more than a strip of fabric around her breasts and a rag around her waist gyrate to the pounding drum. It was a pleasing sight, he had to admit and he felt no remorse for thinking so. After all, who would judge him when he was also sitting next to the Fire Lord and the Lady Bei Fong?

“Well, this is sufficiently awkward,” Zuko muttered, his eyes trained firmly on the cup in his hands. “Mai is going to kill me when she finds out about this – thanks for that Toph.”

“Hey, you two are the guys who’ve brought a blind woman to a nudie bar,” Toph replied, her hand in the air gesturing for more drinks. They had already finished a fine bottle of rice wine between them during dinner and the fruity liquors were slipping down their throats easily.

“If this is a nudie bar then you’re certainly missing out my Lady Mud Slinger.”

“Oh, Sokka, you know how to charm a lady,” Toph answered the late coming member of the group. The strongly built man with dark skin gave Aang a hearty pat on the shoulder as he took the last seat at their table, his back to the platform.

“What kept you?” Aang asked, pushing a cup of the least fruity beverage on their table towards his close friend. “You missed a wonderful dinner – Zuko’s cook really knows what he’s doing with those root vegetables.”

“I was just sending a message to my father. It would seem that my sister has run away from the North Pole,” Sokka sighed before downing the entire contents of the cup. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rolled his eyes. Being in the company of a Prince of the Water Tribes, Aang had always expected to be surrounded by etiquette and snooty noses, but from the moment he had met Sokka and they had ended up drunk in the icy nightclubs of the Northern Water Tribe he had realised he had been wrong about the man.

“I’ve never met this sister of yours but she seems like a real pain in the ass,” Toph said. A waitress in an impossibly see-through dress stopped at the table and placed a multitude of bottles on the surface before taking away the mounting piles of empty glasses. “Isn’t this like the fourth time she’s ran away?”

“This year maybe,” Sokka answered, his eyes wandering to Zuko who looked amused. “What’s your problem Fire Lord Hot Head?”

“You don’t know how easy you have it, my sister has probably tried to kill me as many times this year as your sister has ran away,” Zuko explained. A good natured grin spread across his face as Sokka stared at him in shock. “Let me tell you about when she shot lightening at me by a water fountain…”

Aang had all but tuned out the conversation by this point, the dancing girls on the platform held more interest for him than Azula, the crazy Princess of the Fire Nation. He was a young man in his prime, twenty-one years old and at his physical peak and the sight of the girls weaving around each other was erotic and exciting. The other patrons in the bar, most of them older gentlemen, respectfully ignored their presence, though had shot an odd look at the impeccably dressed Lady Bei Fong when she had kicked her shoes off and stomped through the room.

Aang liked women and he had no problem in admitting this. He liked women of all shapes, sizes and race. But if the Avatar was honest with himself, he found himself quite partial to the women of the Water Tribes - he was entranced by the dark exotic colouring of their skin and hair in contrast to their piercing blue eyes. And currently a new girl had stepped onto the platform that ticked all the right boxes. She had all of Aang’s attention.

The other dancer’s had left the platform quickly, clearly knowing that they wouldn’t be able to compete with the Water Tribe girl for the attention of the men in the room. Her mocha skin was on display in a magnificent fashion, her more intimate areas covered by a short sash of blue cloth with a mixture of golden coins and glittering jewels sewn into it and her bosom hidden from their prying view underneath scant layers of blue wrappings. Her eyes were lined with dark kohl, smudged as messily as her hair falling about her shoulders and back.

Aang thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The stacks of golden bangles on each wrist drew his eyes down the length of her slender arms as they moved around her body, his eyes diverting to the curve of her tiny waist and the flare of her moving hips by proximity. He could just hear the jingling and clinking of the coins and bells over the loud pounding drums and horns that she moved her hips to.

And when she winked at him he could only smirk in return. Aang tried not to fantasise as he wondered if her dance was just for him, her eyes meeting only his and every gyration of her body seemingly angled to give him the most optimal view.

“…are you even listening to me?” Sokka’s shrill voice barely penetrating the Avatar’s skull, his attention entirely focused on the dancing girl on the platform.

“Twinkle Toes over here hasn’t been listening to you for a long time Snoozles,” Toph interjected, her foot leaving the solid floor and kicking the Avatar squarely in the shin to grab his attention. He tore his eyes away from the dancing beauty and looked between his three companions, dazed. “He’s been more interested in that piece of work on the stage. She certainly seems to be quite the dancer – or at least Aang’s been enjoying her.”

“Toph!” Aang snapped, his cheeks flushing with heat. Sokka and Zuko roared with laughter at his embarrassment.

“I don’t blame you Aang,” Zuko managed to splutter out, his gaze peering at the raised platform. “She is quite the pretty little thing.”

Sokka turned towards the platform, his cup at his lips. The rest of the group watched his strange jerking movements as his shoulders hunched, the contents of his mouth emptied in a spray and he screeched like a schoolgirl. The dancer turned, stopped and simply glared at him.

“That’s my sister!”

…

The ensuing ruckus had been embarrassing for everyone involved. Sokka had stood shocked for a moment before he had grabbed Aang’s cloak from the back of the chair where it had been draped, jumping up onto the platform and covering his sister. He had then proceeded to throw the young woman over his shoulder and storm out of the club, kicking chairs out of his way as his sister tried to kick him.

Toph had been struck by a gale of laughter at the commotion she could feel and Zuko had to all but copy Sokka’s movements as he had stood and pulled her along behind him the general direction that the Water Tribe siblings had went, tripping as Toph inadvertently stomped the floor in her amused state and sent ripples of earth in every directions.

Aang had followed behind, throwing a roll of yuans on the table and smoothing the floor, sending sheepish smiles towards the other patrons who looked mildly affronted by the display they had just witnessed as he gripped one of Toph’s dainty silk slippers in each hand.

He burst out into the street of Republic City, the dim lighting provided by the street lanterns and the cackles issuing from Toph drawing him towards a carriage where the driver looked confused as he patted his ostrich-horses in silence. Getting closer he could see Zuko pushing the short Earthbender into the carriage and climbing in, motioning over his shoulder for Aang to follow. He could hear the sharp tone of Sokka starting a lecture and hesitated for a moment, smiling weakly at the look of pity the driver sent his way, before climbing in and snapped the door shut behind him.

“…Do you even care how worried dad’s been? How worried I’ve been?!” Sokka was throwing his hands in the air, not even really paying attention to his sister as the carriage moved off with a jolt. “What happened to you wanting to be a Master Waterbender, huh? I couldn’t believe when I got another letter from Pakku saying you had run away. Gran Gran was so embarrassed…”

Aang tried to avert his eyes surreptitiously from the display current going on though it was difficult in the combined space. Toph was definitely not trying to hide her interest as she would snort occasionally. Zuko was mortified, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and the other hand rubbing his temples.

Sokka’s sister was wrapped in Aang’s dark red cloak, burrowed in the fabric so far that only her face and tumbles of dark hair were visible. Her eyebrows were puckered together in a frown, her piercing eyes staring back at Sokka in defiance of every word he said – her mouth was puckered in a scowl.

“How did you even end up here? And seriously, Katara, what were you even doing on that stage?”

“What were you even doing in that club in the first place?” she finally spoke back, her voice much sweeter and lighter than Aang had though it would be. She finally also had a name to the rest of the group in the carriage.

“That’s not even relevant to this whole thing,” Sokka struck back, raising a finger to point accusingly at her. “What do you think dad’s going to say when I tell him you’ve decided to become some sort of pleasure dancer.”

“Oh Sokka that is an exaggeration,” Katara snapped back, her gaze pulling away from her brother and turning to glare out of the window of the carriage. “I was just having a bit of fun.”

“And so were all those leering men in the room at your expense!”

“Well maybe you should be speaking to your Airbending companion over there if you want to talk about leering men,” Katara retorted, turning her head to look at Aang who’s face blushed scarlet instantly.

“Katara, Spirits, that’s the Avatar!” Sokka kicked out at her, missing her leg completely and hitting his soft boot off the wooden panelling with a painful sounding thump. “Aang, don’t listen to her.”

“So you’re Avatar Aang,” Katara asked, ignoring her brother and trying to meet his gaze with her intense stare. “I’ve heard a lot about you, you know. Mostly I hear you’re a terrible Waterbender.”

Toph cackled even louder, holding her stomach as she guffawed. “I like her. Sokka, why have you been keeping her away from us for so long?”

Katara smirked at Toph’s questioning, though her eyes never left Aang. The heat was spreading all over his head as he continued to keep his head down and avoid her gaze. His ears were positively flaming.

“Hey, Sweetness, have anyone ever said anything about his Earthbending?” Toph asked with a huge grin on her face. “Because that’s not so hot either from my experience.”

Aang groaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassing. The carriage came to a jolting halt after a few more tense minutes of silence, occasionally punctuated with a chuckle from Toph. Aang was the first out of the carriage, followed by Zuko who was rubbing his temples. Toph reached out a hand and Aang grasped it, helping the Lady to reach solid ground again. They moved out the way as Sokka came out of the carriage, pulled Katara after him and threw her over his shoulder though this time she didn’t lash out. As a group they headed into the Avatar’s Manor.

…

“Would you like a private show, Avatar?”

His head snapped up from the scroll he had been scanning over to the doorway of the room where Katara had currently draped herself, still wearing the scraps of fabric that passed as an outfit.

“Perhaps it could be my apology for the not so pleasant introduction we’ve had tonight.”

“Uh, no… no, thank you,” Aang replied, pulling his eyes away from her and darting them about the room, trying to find anything to focus on that wasn’t the barely concealed coffee coloured curves.

“I’m only joking with you, My Lord Avatar,” Katara laughed, a high noise that was almost musical to Aang’s ears. She came into the room, closing the door behind her, before bounding over to the bed and kneeling next to him, her blue gaze emphasised by the smudged kohl still lining her eyes. “Though I do want to apologise for announcing your wandering eyes to my brother, the Lady and the Fire Lord. That was probably uncalled for.”

“I… apology accepted?” Aang’s face was flushed when he finally met her eyes, mortified that she would speak directly to him about his attentions from the club. Her expression was soft and sincere as she tried to hold his gaze.

“You don’t need to be nervous around me.”

“I think I do,” Aang answered as he rolled the scroll in his hands carefully before trying to meet her eyes with a confident stare though his cheeks were still flushed pink. “I have met many princes and princesses, and many Lords and Ladies but none have ever acted the way you do, Princess Katara. While your brother may be foul mouthed on occasion and I see Lady Bei Fong drunk more often than sober, I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them dance quite like that.”

Katara laughed again, her head shaking back in forth. “I think I’ll take that as a compliment, Avatar Aang. Please, call me Katara. I’m sure once Sokka gets word back to my father about all this I won’t be holding any titles.”

“Can I ask… what were you doing dancing in that club?”

“I thought it would be fun,” Katara laughed at the shocked look on Aang’s face. “Most of the girls there were doing it for the money so I gave them what I could spare and then anything extra I made while dancing – you wouldn’t believe how generous some Generals are. So I ended up sticking around for a little while.”

“But surely one of the Generals recognised you? Most of them would be well acquainted with your father,” Aang asked, his brow furrowed as he looked at her in confusion. “And we’ve all heard the high praises of your beauty rivalling that of your own mother.”

“Well did you recognise me?” Katara asked, her own brow dropping as she scowled. “Most of the men that frequent clubs like that don’t spend a huge amount of time looking at the faces of the girls. They’re nameless and faceless and so was I as long as I danced. I couldn’t turn my back on the other girls – not when they needed me.” She stopped for moment, her eyes meeting his grey stare for a second before she smiled. “It was kinda fun though.”

“I had never met you before – I’m sure I would have recognised you if you hadn’t been so… inaccessible,” Aang answered, his face still hot. “I never forget a face.”

She smiled in reply and stood, her eyes moving around the room where the Avatar slept. It was reasonably tidy, the odd yellow and orange piece of clothing lying on the floor and a scroll or two peeking out from under the bed. When Katara had been a child she had always imagined that the Avatar would be a mighty being who would have an out of this world aura about them. She had never met an Avatar while she still lived in the Water Tribe with her mother and father due to the timing of Avatar Roku’s death and Avatar Aang’s birth – as she looked at the wary young man she realised that he did not live up to the expectations of her youth. But it was refreshing – a breath of fresh air to finally meet someone who was supposed to be a respected official like her father, her brother and the generals of the Earth Kingdom she had met in her childhood who was not wound up so tightly.

Katara was also happy to admit that Aang was a handsome man – a nice change from the grey hair and wrinkles that most members of the various Councils in the world possessed. He was tall, taller than her brother, and built like a feline – she had seen the lithe muscles moving under the skin of his bicep when he had put aside the scroll he had been reading. However he was so painfully normal – so painfully humble – from the way he acted and the way he lived that she could hardly believe he was the Avatar.

“Avatar Aang, if I may ask, could you Waterbend?” She smiled up at him as he stood, his brow furrowed at her odd request. “Even just from the wash basin. I still find it amazing that there is someone on this planer who can bend more than one element.”

She watched in fascination as he moved his hands into the familiar shapes and willed the water from the basin to rise to his command. Katara couldn’t stop herself and moved to stand across from him, joining him as they passed the water to and fro in the most basic of Waterbending forms.

“Please, call me Aang.”

Katara nodded, her eyes closing and she simply felt the push and pull of their energies in the water. It had been so long since she had Waterbended for the sheer wonder – in the North Pole it had been like being in the military with ridiculous wake up calls and regimented practices. This was what she preferred. The quirk of her lips was barely concealed as she felt Aang’s energy pulling stronger with each pass of the water.

He was obviously attracted to her and had been since he had seen her dance – and he knew he was painfully obviously in his lusting as they stood in his bedroom. The change in his energy pull had not been intentional, but when Katara had practically melted into a pool of contentment as they shared her natural element Aang felt as if he had fallen in love and wanted nothing more than he wanted her.

If asked, neither was sure who actually made the first move. One moment they were pushing and pulling the ball of water to each other in a small circle and the next the water had been pushed into the front of Aang’s tunic, Katara’s hands flat against the sodden material and their lips upon each other. His shirt had been peeled off quickly, their hands ferociously warm against each other’s bare skin and they had fallen to the bed.

She was plastered against his body, the coins from her skirt digging into the skin of her abdomen as her fingernails scraped down the line of the blue on the back of his head. He attacked the skin of her upper chest with his lips, passing wet kisses over the length of her neck and gripping at the pliant flesh of her thigh currently wrapped around his hip.

“I’m sure my brother would be appalled that I haven’t charged you for this considering my new profession.”

He could only laugh in reply, a heat washing over him as she stroked her hand down the length of his back, following the line of his tattoo. Aang moved his own hands to grasp at the warm skin of her waist, sure that if he tried he could probably circle the entirety of it with his hands. His fingers dipped under the edges of her brief top. Katara lifted his face to hers and kissed him, her nails digging into the skin of his head. He moved his hands again to cup her breasts through the fabric and groaned into her mouth, feeling her nipples harden against his palms and confirming that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

“How do I get this off?” He asked, pulling at the edges of her top, suddenly impatient and greatly desiring to feel her bare breasts.

Katara batted his hands away, panting heavily as she pulled her lips from his neck. Her fingers dug underneath the fabric and pulled at the small knot, the blue strip only two layers deep and falling from her dark skin quickly. Aang could barely suppress his groan as he reached out again and cupped her cooling skin with his overheated hands. She gasped out at the contact, her arms winding tightly around his neck as she ground down against his lap.

“Don’t stop,” Katara gasped out as she threw her head back. “Please don’t stop.”

He left one hand kneading her soft breast and raced the other down the span of her back before grasping her behind and rocking her against his lap. The coins and jewels of her brief skirt dug into the skin above the sash of his trousers, a delicious pain mixing into the pleasurable sensations she elicited from him. With a boldness Aang didn’t realise he possessed, Katara was pushed against the plush bed with his weight pressing her into the mattress. His fingers worked furiously at the knot holding her skirt to her hips before pulling it away completely to leave the Water Tribe woman in only her tiny briefs.

Their harsh breaths mingled together for a moment before Aang descended the length of her body, his fingers hooking into her last garment and finally pulling them down her legs to discard over the edge of the bed. While most girls would have blushed and been self conscious as her lover observed her body for the first time, Katara was resilient and daring, her gaze locked on Aang’s face. His gaze was sweeping over the expanse of her smooth skin and it was his cheeks that bloomed with colour when their eyes finally met. He ducked his head in response and brought his lips to meet the skin of her ankle, trailing his teeth and tongue over her calf, knee and beyond on his exploration of her body. Katara’s shrieking laugh ran through their ears as his teeth nipped at the soft skin of her inner thigh.

And then she was just so wet as his tongue and lips had met her centre and his fingers had tentatively reached forward and parted the slippery folds between her legs. Katara had gasped, the muscles in her thighs clenching and her hands fisting in the soft fabric of the sheets as Aang continued to stroke his tongue against her. Her stomach felt like it was an inferno and she couldn’t stop the impending release of her orgasm, moaning loudly as she reached out blindly to grasp at Aang’s shoulders and pull him up to rest against her throbbing sex.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, the damp skin tasting heavenly as he kissed and sucked at it. Each deep breath Katara took to calm down caused her breasts to heave against Aang’s chest, the hard pebbles of her nipples scratching at his already sensitive skin. He groaned against her shoulder, his hand moved to grasp at her hip as he thrust weakly against her.

“We need to get your pants off,” Katara whispered out, her mind finally clearing enough to concentrate. Her hands moved to cup the back of his head, bringing his lips down to her own for a messy kiss as her legs bent and her toes dug into the waistband of her trousers, pulling them down his thighs.

Aang shifted awkwardly, reluctant to release her from their kiss and to not have her bare skin pressed against his own. There were a few moments of struggling before he managed to kick his pants to the floor and rest his already leaking length back against her moist centre. His unrestrained moan broke into the room, dropping to a groan as one of Katara’s hands clutched at his shoulder, her fingernails biting into the skin tightly and her other dragged itself down the front of his chest, tangling in the dark hair above his hardness before wrapping around his burning flesh.

“Please,” Aang ground out as her fingers slid over his skin and he felt the tip of his member penetrate her folds minutely. “Please, Katara…”

She only moaned in reply, tilting her hips and allowing the remaining length of his hardness to slide deep within her. Aang was sure he was going to be a goner right there and then as her slick muscles tightened around him. But she didn’t move any further, allowing both of them to adjust to their new closeness. Leaning on one elbow, Aang let his other hand wander up and down the side of her body, brushing against her breast and causing a small gasp, grabbing the soft flesh of her behind and sighing with his own pleasure.

Very slowly he started to move, his hips thrusting against hers and sliding his length in and out of her enflamed folds. Katara moaned lightly, the hand on her stomach clenching as she moved her legs to wrap around his waist. Aang’s thrusts became deeper and her moans turned into cries with each pounding movement. His hand move to clutch one of her neglected breast, his thumb flicking its peak while Katara’s hand slid down to where they were joined to rub at the enflamed nub above her centre.

She easily fell into her second climax of the night, her eyes snapping shut as she moaned out his name loudly and her inner muscles clenching tight around Aang’s pulsing length. His rhythm faltered as he moaned at the feeling, his own orgasm hitting as he thrust messily against her. After a final powerful push in to her body, he fell to the side, conscious enough to think about his weight crushing her much smaller body. Aang reach a lethargic hand forward to grasp at her chin and pull her head forward to kiss her soundly.

They lay together for a while, their bodies cooling in the dark room and legs tangled together. Katara’s arm was still thrown over Aang’ chest, rising and falling with each of breathes. She sighed, content as one of his large hands stroked down the length of her hair, twining at the ends before starting all over again.

“Well,” Katara broke the silence as she propped her head up on her hands, looking into his eyes – her own glinted mischievously. “That’ll be two hundred and fifty yuans.”

Aang’s mouth dropped open as he looked at her, no sound coming out except a strangled groan. She laughed, high pitched and sweet in response. She moved one of her hands to wrap around the nape of his neck before rising herself up to place a firm kiss against his lips, her giggles still bubbling from within. Aang could only sigh against her lips, folding her within his embrace and wondering what he had let himself in for with this girl.


End file.
